¿que paso despues de lo de industrias futuro?
by SunsetShimmerDash
Summary: Helga esta decidida a olvidarse delo de industrias futuro...Arnold encontrara nuevos sentimientos hacia Helga... un chico britanico capaz de conquistar a Helga.. Quien ganara?
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos esta es mi primara historia en fanfiction, asi que si voy mal en la trama acepto sugerencias jejejeje los derechos de oye arnold no son míos son de Craig barlet y nickelodeon y comenzamos con la historia

¿Qué paso después de lo de industria futuro?

Ya era el regreso a clases todos están emocionados por empezar un nuevo ciclo escolar excepto una rubia que no lo deseaba realmente ¿la razón? Porque se le había declarado al chico con cabeza de balón, sabía que las cosas ya no iban a ser como antes pero tendría que demostrarle que para ella ya quedo como lo acordaron "El calor del momento".

Así que se sentó con su amiga phoebe ala cual le conto todo lo sucedido y esta le dijo que no debía haberse retractado de lo ocurrido y Helga dijo que para ella era lo mejor.

Ya dentro de salón de clases un chico con cabeza de balón y un chico afro hablaban acerca de lo de industria futuro:

Gerald: vaya viejo no puedo creer que hayamos salvado el vecindario!

Arnold: yo tampoco Gerald a un para mi es algo sorprendente

Gerald: si lo que no me explico es ¿Quién era voz ronca? Ya que gracias a él salvamos el vecindario no?

Arnod : si la verdad no sabemos quién podría haber sido( esto lo dijo con nerviosismo)

Gerald : oye viejo no me estas ocultando algo verdad?

Antes de que arnold contestara entro el profesor Simmons que para su sorpresa iba a ser su nuevo profesor

Simmons: hola niños antes que nada espero que se la hayan pasado bien estas vacaciones, empezando con el nuevo ciclo escolar déjenme presentarles a su nuevo compañero james viene de Inglaterra y estudiara con nosotros

James se presento a la clase con su típico acento británico la cual dejo a todas las niñas de la clase suspirando por el excepto a aquella chica rubia de ojos azules la cual le intereso demasiado.

Simmons: bien james porque no tomas asiento

James decidió sentarse alado de la rubia y le dijo:

James. Puedo sentarme aquí?

Helga: haz lo que quieras es un país libre!

James: me gusta tu actitud, cómo te llamas?

Helga: soy Helga G. Pataki y deja de estar robando mi valioso tiempo! y asi james se enamoro perdidamente de aquella niña que poco a poco la iba a conquistar


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos!Este es el siguiente capítulo de la historia, esperó sea más largo (creo que necesito más imaginación) agradezco los reviews los derechos de oye arnold no son míos son de Craig Barlet y nickelodeon y sin más he aquí el capitulo.

**¿Nuevos Sentimientos? **

_**Simmons:**_ bueno niños este año comenzaremos con un proyecto de compañerismo así que estarán conformados los siguientes equipos: Rhonda, Nadine y Lila. Sid,Stinky y Harold. Gerald, Arnold y Lorenzo. Phoebe, Helga y James. Asi que vayan con su equipo.

_**Phoebe : **_creo que necesitaremos hacer exposiciones de como la comunidad escolar debe aprender a tener una mejor convivencia. O ustedes que opinan?

_**James: **_es una excelente idea

_**Phoebe: **_y tu Helga qué opinas?

_**Helga:**_ no lo se phoebe como quieras!

_**Phoebe:**_ ok. Le diré al profesor Simmons que así será nuestro proyecto.

_**James:**_ veo que estas molesta, aunque no puedo creer que una persona tan linda como tu pueda estar así, te pasa algo?

_**Helga: **_y eso a ti que te importa bucko.

_**James:**_ sabes, generalmente todos deben creer que como mi familia es dueña de una empresa en Londres yo lo tengo todo. Pero no es así, para mis papas es como si no existiera ya que toda su atención se va a mi hermana menor y a mi hermano mayor.

_**Helga:**_ tus padres te hacen eso?

_**James: **_si, mi hermana menor la consienten más y a mi hermano mayor lo idolatran, pero a pesar de eso yo quiero mucho a mis hermanos.

_**Helga: **_vaya niño rico no eres tan perfecto como pensé. Me agradas

_**James: **_entonces deja que a la salida te acompañe a tu casa, bueno si quieres

_**Helga:**_ tienes suerte que este de buen humor

En otro lado opuesto estaba un niño con cabeza de balón y un niño afro estaban escuchando la peculiar platican que acababan de escuchar.

_**Gerald:**_ vaya no pensé que a Helga le agradara tanto el niño nuevo. No crees?

Pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna solo vio a su amigo completamente serio y con el ceño fruncido.

**Ya en la salida…**

_**James:**_ hola Helga ya estas lista?

_**Helga:**_ si niño rico vámonos

Durante todo el recorrido Helga y James iban platicando de diversos temas, unos que otros chistes y sobre sus respectivas vidas. Helga estaba tan contenta platicando con james que por poco se pasaba de su casa.

_**Helga:**_ gracias por acompañarme a mi casa

_**James:**_ no hay problema si quieres te podría acompañar todos los días?

_**Helga:**_ tal vez lo nos vemos luego

_**James:**_ cuídate Helga

James se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla a Helga que la dejo completamente roja como una cereza. Ya en la noche Helga después de cenar se fue directamente a su cuarto pensando en lo que había pasado con james no sabía porque se sentía así de raro o a caso james le estaba empezando a gustar? Imposible y con esos pensamientos se quedo profundamente dormida.

**En el sueño de Helga**…..

Helga y Arnold estaban tomados de la mano parque junto al atardecer

_**Arnold:**_ Helga quiero__decirte que me gustas y me gustaría que fueras mi novia. Que dices?

_**Helga:**_ claro que quiero cabeza de balón

Entonces Arnold y Helga se estaban besando cuando de un momento a otro Helga ya no estaba besando a Arnold ,ahora era james al que estaba besando.

_**James:**_ Helga te amo

_**Helga:**_ yo también James

**Fin del sueño de Helga…. **

Helga se despertó muy agitada y confundida. porqué rayos había soñado con James? porqué le había dicho que lo amaba? Agarro su diario y empezó a escribir:

" _**Si apenas te conozco  
>por qué te pienso tanto,<br>por qué sueño contigo,  
>por qué me estoy enamorando,<br>por qué escribo tu nombre  
>y creo estar hablando,<br>no se en qué estoy pensando  
>si apenas te conozco<br>por qué te quiero tanto. "**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Confesiones, celos y amor_

Era una tranquila mañana en la ciudad de hillwood, los pájaros cantaban, el sol resplandecía. Una niña de cabello rubio tenía el sueño más confortante cuando…

-Helga a desayunar se te va hacer tarde- le grito su querida y atenta madre

-criminal! Que nadie puede dormir en paz-dijo una muy molesta Helga -ese sueño sí que fue extraño pero que importa solo es un sueño tendré que cambiar de atuendo definitivamente esto no va conmigo-dijo al verse en un espejo su ropa le quedaba un poco más chica si ya había crecido y eso era una ventaja para poner a los demás en su lugar.

Tras largos minutos se decidió por ponerse una falda de mezclilla un poco por arriba de las rodillas una blusa roja con estampado zapatos rojos decidió por peinarse una coleta alta con su listón rosa y algunas accesorios como pulseras y aretes contemplo su imagen en el espejo y sonrió orgullosa.

- Puede que me vea femenina pero valla que es intimidante-organizó sus cosas en su mochila, desayuno, estaba en la parada del autobús paso 2 minutos cuando llego el autobús –Vamos Helga tu puedes hacerlo-

Al subir al autobús todos se quedaron en total silencio la rubia caminaba nerviosa hasta que ubico a phoebe todo iba bien hasta que…

-Jajajaja Helga se ve como niña la primera señal del apocalipsis- dijo Harold lo cual hizo que se escuchara una gran risa y burlas por parte de todos. Helga se estaba lamentando por dentro hasta que…

-Ya basta todos son unos ignorantes Helga es hermosa tanto por dentro como por fuera ustedes son los que no tienen ni una pizca de belleza en su interior así que si me haces el favor de disculparte con ella si no quieres que tus días sean los peores de tu patética vida- le dijo un muy molesto James a Harold el cual titubeó le murmuro una disculpa a Helga corrió a su asiento no sin antes decir ¡mami!

-Gracias por poner en su lugar al molesto de Harold sabes nunca te había visto molesto me agradas más bucko-

-No te preocupes Helga para eso están los amigos y por cierto te ves muy hermosa-dijo James antes de irse a su asiento le dio un beso en la mejilla lo cual puso como tomate a Helga y Phoebe no hacía más que reír por lo bajo

-Viste eso Arnold el chico nuevo defendió a Helga y para terminar acaba de besarla vaya creo que ya lo he visto todo viejo- decía Gerald con total asombro hasta que noto que su amigo no le hacía caso lo cual decidió no darle importancia

Pero nuestro cabeza de balón estaba furioso no podía comprender que le pasaba y lo peor que no es Helga la que lo provoco si no James, estaba muy embobado cuando vio entrar a Helga que no escucho la burla de Harold solo vio como James lo enfrento y como termino dándole un beso a la rubia odiaba como tenía el derecho de acercársele con tal familiaridad cosa que el siempre intento y nunca lo consiguió opto por no pensar más en el asunto ya que solo lo enfadaba mas

El día transcurrió normal en la hora del almuerzo Gerald decidió hablar con Arnold ya que desde días andaba muy ajeno a todo

-Viejo sé que no me debo meter en tus asuntos pero que te pasa ya no sé qué hacer todo el día te hablo y pareces que estas en la luna así que dime que te traes Arnie-

-Gerald sé que he estado extraño así que necesito que me aconsejes y no te burles de lo que voy a decir me lo tienes que prometer-

-ok escúpelo viejo-dijo Gerald después de hacer su saludo

-Cuando salvamos industrias futuro nos ayudó voz ronca que al final resulto ser Helga le pregunte porque me ayudo dijo que era porque yo le gustaba, que me Amaba y ¡me beso! Fue tan extraño por eso ella bajo conmigo del edificio después de salvar el vecindario decidimos dejarlo como el calor del momento, y ahora que la veo con James siento una gran frustración-dijo Arnold entre un tanto exaltado y furioso

-Arnie no puedo creer que me hayas ocultado eso viejo no creí decir esto pero estas enamorado de Helga eso que sientes cuando esta con James es celos mi querido Arnold y déjame decirte que eso del calor del momento arruino todo y si quiere un consejo solo te puedo decir que tendrás que conquistarla-

-Ok Gerald la conquistare pero tú me tendrás que ayudar-

-Claro que si además viene el momento perfecto San Valentín así que tenemos que planear todo-

Arnold no hizo más que asentir ahora estaba seguro que le gustaba Helga y no solo eso sino que estaría dispuesto a luchar por ella

_**Nota de autora:**_

Hola aquí estoy yo con un capitulo decidí hacerlo porque me llego un review que me dijo que lo continuara además de que se los debía capítulo dedicado a romiih.

Gracias les dejo una mini lista de canciones que escuche para inspirarme

Transcendence Lindsey Stirling

Be my forever Christina Perri ft. Ed Sheeran

Wide awake Katy Perry


	4. Chapter 4

_Una nueva oportunidad_

En el otro lado de la cafetería Helga le contaba a Phoebe lo que paso en industria futuro ya que estaba empezando a sentir sentimientos hacia James pero también sentía amor por Arnold lo cual solo la confundía mas

-Veo Helga que estas en lucha con tus sentimientos como amiga te aconsejo que le des una oportunidad a James se ha comprobado que la mayoría de las personas son más felices al dar _Una_ _Nueva Oportunidad_- le aconsejo Phoebe a Helga ella ya sabía que le gustaba Arnold pero sabía que seguiría sufriendo por ese amor además de que James había hecho un gran cambio en Helga

-Lo hare le daré una oportunidad gracias hermana- al terminar de decirle le dio un gran abrazo a Phoebe lo cual hizo que sonriera

-Phoebe esto nunca paso-

-olvidando-

En las clases Helga observaba a James de reojo lo cual hacia que se sonrojara veía cada detalle cabello castaño sus ojos increíblemente profundos lo cual hacia que te perdieras en ellos. Aunque Arnold tenía una mirada esmeralda y cálida James hacia que quisieras ver a través de él.

_En la salida…_

-James necesito decirte algo- decía una muy nerviosa Helga

-Dime Helga-

-Veras tú me gustas y quería saber si...-

-Helga tú también me gustas desde que llegue aquí todas las demás me parecieron superficiales o no eran mi tipo en cambio tu eres un enigma y eso hace que me gustes mas así que ¿Te gustarías ser mi novia?

-Claro que si- dijo Helga con lágrimas en los ojos, beso a James con inocencia como si fuera la primera vez, se sentía bien ser correspondida, sabía que a partir de ahora todo sería mejor.

Después de eso Jame y Helga se fueron caminando tomados de la mano sonriéndose entre sí como si no existiera nadie mas

-Helga te he perdido- Arnold había visto todo y no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas esto no era nada comparado con los rechazos de Lila pues esta vez se había enamorado.

-Vamos viejo acuérdate tenemos un plan te aseguro que la recuperaras-

-Tienes razón Gerald no sé como pero hare todo para recuperarla-

_Nota de autora:_

Hola como están sé que este capítulo esta corto pero pues no tenía tanta inspiración además que en la ciudad donde vivo se cambiara el horario lo cual hace que no tenga tiempo les prometo que el próximo estará más largo y romántico

¿Qué hará Arnold para recuperar a Helga?

¿Cómo reaccionara la pandilla al saber de la relación de Helga?

¿Habrá celos?

Todas estas dudas serán respondidas en el próximo capítulo gracias por sus reviews se los agradezco mucho nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo ;)


	5. Chapter 5

_Reacciones, Celos y Amor_

Comienza un nuevo día en hillwood cierta chica rubia estaba muy nerviosa hoy oficialmente seria publica su relación con James. Eligio un vestido blanco con un listón morado atado como un moño en la cintura, unas zapatos color plata y su cabello suelto usando con su moño rosa pero más pequeño hacia un lado.

_En la escuela…._

James esperaba a Helga en la entrada de la escuela al verla no pudo evitarse sentirse como un tonto enamorado (imagínenselo con corazoncitos sobre su cabeza xD). La agarro de la mano y así comenzaron su relación con un dulce beso enfrente de tota la pandilla

-No puedo creerlo Helga es novia de james esto es una locura- dijo una MUY alterada Rhonda

-Recorcholis- dijo Sid

-Pues a mí me parece que hacen una linda pareja- Dijo Lila con su tono meloso de voz (aunque por dentro sentía celos)

-No puede ser Gerald crees que funcione todo eso- dijo un preocupado y celoso Arnold

-claro que si viejo además viene el día de San Valentín seguro caerá a tus pies-

_En el salón de clases_

El señor Simmons había faltado hoy a sí que mandaron una suplente que era muy mala no hacía nada más que deja tarea, tarea y tarea.

Mientras la maestra no los veía Helga y James se mandaban cartitas. Helga está a punto de regresarle la cartita a James hasta que vio a la maestra frente a ella con una expresión de enojo puro

-Señorita Pataki odio que estén interrumpiendo mi clase así que me haría el favor de entregarme esa carta-

Cuando Helga le dio la carta a la maestra esta empezó a leerla enfrente de toda la clase

J: me encanta por fin que seamos novios

H: a mí también (a ladito un corazón)

H y J: TE AMO

-Señorita Pataki usted y el joven James se van con el director en este instante-

Todos empezaron a burlarse y a decirles el típico uuuuuh

Todos estaban tan felices y alegres de que por fin Helga ya no era más la chica ruda y que había encontrado el amor, excepto dos personas a las que se le partía el corazón Lila y Arnold.

_**Nota de autora:**_

Hola sé que algunos están súper enojados porque no subí capítulos pero estos meses he estado muy ocupada con la escuela y quise aprovechar a actualizar en estas vacaciones, como se habrán dado cuenta ya no soy Gumball74 he cambiado mi nombre a GumballShimmerDash

Espero y les haya gustado aunque haya sido corto nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo


	6. Chapter 6

_El plan_

Después de ser regañados por el director regresaron al salón para poder ir a la cafetería no sin antes darse un pequeño beso.

-Helga en que estabas pensando porque hiciste eso-

-Lo se Phoebe pero no sé qué me pasa me siento tan feliz aunque siento que todavía siento algo por Ar...es decir por el mantecado- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Helga sé que te gustaba mucho el mantecado pero también debes considerar buscar un nuevo sabor talvez y te guste mucho más-

-Tienes razón me olvidare de mantecado y Phoebe esta conversación nunca paso-

-Entendido Helga-

_Esto es genial me olvidare de Arnold para comenzar de nuevo y ser feliz y ya no sentiré celos de la señorita perfección _

Helga seguía pensando en su nuevo plan de cómo olvidar a Arnold hasta que choco con alguien

-Arnold digo fíjate por donde vas camarón con pelos-

-Lo siento Helga permíteme ayudarte-

Arnold agarra a Helga de la mano y la ayuda a pararse en eso Arnold siente algo extraño como si fuera un cosquilleo y que solo lo había provocado Helga se sonrojo al notar que Helga estaba hermosa pues había dejado de usar coletas para dejar su cabello suelto esto hacia que recordara a alguien será ¿Cecil?

-Arnold Arnold ARNOLD suéltame ya estoy bien-

-Perdón Helga pero hoy te ves bonita- antes de que Helga pudiera decir algo Arnold salió huyendo (cobarde xD)

Helga no le tomo importancia y decidió seguir por su camino al entrar a la cafetería vio algo que la dejo con su corazón hecho trizas ahí enfrente de toda la escuela James se estaba besando con Lila.

No pudo resistirlo y salió de ahí quería estar sola sin que nadie la molestara. Arnold buscaba a Helga ya que él también lo vio todo tenía ganas de darle su merecido a James pero debía ir con Helga la diviso al final cerca de un árbol llorando con la cara escondida en sus rodillas.

-Helga estas bien-

-Solo déjame en paz Arnold quiero estar sola-

-Helga tu nunca estarás sola me tienes a mí y a Phoebe y déjame decirte que James es un idiota no sé cómo pudo cambiarte por una persona como Lila-

-Tú también estás enamorado de ella Arnold-

-Pero eso fue antes de ver como es ella en realidad además me gusta otra persona-

-¿Quién?-

-Tu Helga- la beso de repente Helga estaba en shock decidió seguir con el beso ella solo quería olvidar a James al separarse los dos estaban sonrojados no hablaron de lo ocurrido solo decidieron observar el bello día

No muy lejos de ahí se veía a un James muy enojado y triste

-Yo te lo dije James Helga en el fondo todavía ama a Arnold- dijo Lila con su melosa voz

-Tienes razón Lila-

James se fue no soportaba ver a Helga con alguien más el la había seguido para explicarle lo sucedido

_Flashback..._

James estaba sentado apartándole un lugar a su novia ya que quería pasar tiempo con ella pero vio a Lila acercarse cosa que le extraño bastante

-Hola James solo quería felicitarte por tu noviazgo con Helga aunque no sé cómo hizo para olvidar tan rápido a Arnold-

-De que hablas Lila-

-Helga está enamorada de Arnold desde su infancia-

-Eso es imposible yo sé que Helga me quiere-

-James debes olvidarla y yo sé cómo- entonces Lila beso a James

_Fin del Flashback..._

_-Fui tan tonto- se dijo a si mismo James _

-Mi plan salió a la perfección nadie me quitara a James- dijo Lila con una sonrisa de satisfacción

_**Nota de autora:**_

Hola a todos aquí estoy con nuevo capítulo agradezco sus reviews y les dedico este capítulo de todo corazón.

¿Helga se quedara con James o con Arnold?

¿Qué hará Lila para evitar que vuelvan a estar juntos Helga y James?

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

SunsetShimmerDash :3


End file.
